<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts House Headcanons by Lavender_Latte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090776">Hogwarts House Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Latte/pseuds/Lavender_Latte'>Lavender_Latte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Female Character, Cute, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Harry Potter WLW Big Bang 2019, Headcanon, Love, Useless Lesbians, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Latte/pseuds/Lavender_Latte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally gay rambles of hogwarts women in houses. (might update on different identities eventually too).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Students &amp; Hogwarts Students, Hogwarts Students/Reader, hogwarts - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. GRYFFINDOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I- this is what happens when I break up with my girlfriend. Welcome to lonely boi hours I just want? To be appreciated?? And all these ladies can GET it. Anyways,,, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s fiery and warm and loving and cheery and everything you never knew you needed. </p><p>She’s impulsive, sure, but "Who said midnight runs to the great hall weren’t allowed Mr. Filch? I needed some milk before bed.” </p><p>Her dog is a pit bull. His name is Butch because she thought it was funny, and he wouldn’t hurt an ant. Well, he’d eat it, but he's not smart enough to put two and two together yet. </p><p>Her robes smell like vanilla and her skin is soft and inviting. Her eyes glint with mischief and her hands twitch with boredom. </p><p>In class, she doodles and writes you notes but answers every pop quiz perfectly. “My older brother taught me these things before he went to Auror school. My sister's a Ravenclaw, and she taught me half the syllabus for potions when I was in my third year.” </p><p>She knows she’s hot. On the weekends, she wears her red plaid skirt proudly and her hair down and if she unbuttons her shirt just a little bit when you two are across each other at the leaky cauldron, you don't say anything.</p><p>Declarations of love after three dates:<br/>
“You’re ridiculous. You don’t love me, you barely know me.”<br/>
“You’re perfect. Of course I know you, your favorite color is purple.”<br/>
“It’s yellow.”<br/>
“No, you wear purple every day in some way. It’s definitely purple.” </p><p>She likes telling stories. You like listening. She likes to sneak away to the room where Harry Potter (Harry Potter!) trained an army of students. This was the room where she trained you how to... well you know. The Fat Lady knows but doesn’t tell because “I used to have fun in my day too you know” and McGonagall definitely knows but she’s gotten too old for this. </p><p>The gryffindor boys smirk and try to get a glimpse at her when she walks by, but she stops right in her tracks, stares them right in the eye, and hexes them to be girls for a day. Really attractive girls at that. One time, after seeing her do that particular trick, a scared first year asked her if maybe she could help him do that too. She obliges, and gains a new sister that day. </p><p>“I love you” she says as she sits by the fireplace and braids your hair. S<br/>
he tugs a little to get your attention — you’ve dozed off — and you murmur it back to her. “Good. You should.”<br/>
A snort. A smile. A sloppy upside down kiss and then back to braiding. If her hands are gentler, you don't act like you've noticed. Your heart is warm, hers is blazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. RAVENCLAW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright eyed, wide eyed, out of this world gorgeous eyes. </p><p>She's never in one place because sometimes it’s easier to get away for a second or two. Getting ahold of her at any time or day or night is near impossible, but for you she always makes time.</p><p>She tends to overthink things a lot. She needs to be silently, physically reassured that she is doing things right. A kiss on the forehead here, a squeeze of her hand there.</p><p>She sneaks into your room in the early hours just to steal you away to the roof. “It’s 3 AM look at the stars, darling.” </p><p>She’s soft but demanding. She wants (needs) everything done properly, but as long as it makes you happy. She checks in subtly, a single eyebrow raised in a silent "are you okay?" You answer with either a clipped smile "no" or a warm grin "stop fussing"</p><p>Steely calm, razor sharp smile, if someone blatantly insults her, “Statistically, ma’am, there are one of us for every four of you. That man in the pink polo? Oh, that’s your husband? Sorry to tell you ma'am, but I'm sure that by the way he's staring at that other man's rear, he's not that into you.” </p><p>She never finishes stories she starts but reads them to you anyways. She draws occasionally but never as a serious passion. She likes holding hands just to trace your palm and muse about your undeniable future. She writes you poems and shares her dark poems with you. </p><p>She likes sleeping with someone beside her because she’s not alone and it’s warmer and she feels safer and it’s just better that way. So you sneak into the Ravenclaw common room and bring her hot cocoa before you fall asleep under warm blankets. She wakes up at night, unable to sleep. Night terrors, general restlessness, sudden unconscious revelations will jolt her from her slumber. She reaches blindly for you sometimes, usually resulting in your bruised hip or sore nose. She's looking for your wrist, and when she holds it in her left palm, she pushes two fingers on your pulse point. She needs to know you're there, biologically. </p><p>She’s not broken. God help the man who thinks so (because it will, undoubtedly, be a man who thinks she is). She’s strong beyond reason in her mind. She reads people beautifully. Can tell exactly what to say in every situation. Put her in a room of people who are somebody and she can command all of their attention. Glasses and tight buns and makeup done to a T because she would never leave the house without her armor on. She prefers trousers to skirts, but will wear a form fitting dress if she feels like it. </p><p>At home it’s soft sweaters and fuzzy slippers and coffee kisses. At school she remains respectful, but it doesn't take much convincing for her to slip into the ladies room with you for half an hour "dealing with some girl things". Never mind that your hair is a little tousled and her lip gloss is smeared. </p><p>She loves you, and it takes her a little while to figure it out. But she means it. She means every word she says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HUFFLEPUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she's not as wholesome as u think ,, that's all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whomever said that hufflepuffs were docile little angels was an idiot. She’s quiet when she needs to be but you know her as stealthy. She's observant and detail oriented. She can name somebody's insecurities in five minutes, and their strengths in seven. A ditzy damsel in distress to others, but she's the wicked woman of your dreams. </p><p>She can knit you sweaters and braid your hair and make you soup when you’re sick but she knows every hiding spot in the school to pull you into. She knows exactly when the teachers aren’t looking to rest a hand on your knee. A friendly hug is a subtle kiss against your neck. Her hands are always on you somehow. Whether it’s your legs on her lap and she’s absently rubbing them or your fingers laced through hers during study hall. </p><p>She sings in the shower and sounds like a goddess but would kill you if you told anyone. She slow dances occasionally when she feels like it, and brings you dandelions instead of roses. </p><p>She'll make you breathe out her name, hushed, in the history section of the library at 12:00AM.</p><p>She knows the creatures in the forest, hatched a baby dragon herself once. His name is Fenrys. She let you pet him once.</p><p>She kisses you after meals, soft and wanting. She smells like home, tastes like lemon tarts, and feels security</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not much for this one, idk Hufflepuff is cute but I'm not feeling too inspired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SLYTHERIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's all sneaky smirks and random pinches and winks across the classroom. She'll wear long fishnet socks with short skirts because she knows what it does to you. She makes you wear her robe when you're at hogsmeade drinking butterbeer. </p><p>Fingers brushing but not quite hand holding. She makes sure you’re wearing both house colors just so people know you're hers (and she's yours). A hex on anyone who dares comment or sneer. </p><p>Miss ‘what do you mean, I always stay up until three making dark chocolate brownies with a sprinkle of peppermint in them just for fun not because you’re on your period or anything’ Slytherin.<br/>Miss ‘let’s see if Myrtle is up for threeway’ Slytherin. <br/>Miss ‘I’m scared to like you because nothing usually works but you’re good and I do’ Slytherin. <br/>Miss dark hair and bright eyes and rough hands and strong legs and charming smile.</p><p>She watches your every move especially when you're stressed out. Some may think its predatory, but you know it's a protective scan. </p><p>She holds you when you sleep. Sometimes, when she's having a hard day, she'll let you hold her. </p><p>She doesn't talk about her parents that much, but she's always been fond of Professor McGonagall. Her holiday presents are always signed by an 'M', and you suspect it's the professor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>